The present invention pertains generally to implantable medical devices and, more particularly, to implantable medical devices which are capable of being implanted utilizing minimally-invasive delivery techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to endoluminal grafts, stent-grafts and stent-graft-type devices that are implanted into anatomical passageways using minimally invasive delivery techniques. More specifically, the present invention comprises endoluminal grafts, stent-grafts and stent-graft-type devices that are fabricated entirely of biocompatible metals or of biocompatible materials which exhibit biological response and material characteristics substantially the same as biocompatible metals, such as for example composite materials.
Conventional endoluminal stents and stent-grafts are frequently used post-angioplasty in order to provide a structural support for a blood vessel and reduce the incidence of restenosis following percutaneous balloon angioplasty. A principal example of the present invention are endovascular stents which are introduced to a site of disease or trauma within the body's vasculature from an introductory location remote from the disease or trauma site using an introductory catheter, passed through the vasculature communicating between the remote introductory location and the disease or trauma site, and released from the introductory catheter at the disease or trauma site to maintain patency of the blood vessel at the site of disease or trauma. Stent-grafts are delivered and deployed under similar circumstances and are utilized to maintain patency of an anatomic passageway, for example, by reducing restenosis following angioplasty, or when used to exclude an aneurysm, such as in aortic aneurysm exclusion applications.
While the use of endoluminal stents has successfully decreased the rate of restenosis in angioplasty patients, it has been found that a significant restenosis rate continues to exist even with the use of endoluminal stents. It is generally believed that the post-stenting restenosis rate is due, in major part, to a failure of the endothelial layer to regrow over the stent and the incidence of smooth muscle cell-related neointimal growth on the luminal surfaces of the stent. Injury to the endothelium, the natural nonthrombogenic lining of the arterial lumen, is a significant factor contributing to restenosis at the situs of a stent. Endothelial loss exposes thrombogenic arterial wall proteins, which, along with the generally thrombogenic nature of many prosthetic materials, such as stainless steel, titanium, tantalum, Nitinol, etc. customarily used in manufacturing stents, initiates platelet deposition and activation of the coagulation cascade, which results in thrombus formation, ranging from partial covering of the luminal surface of the stent to an occlusive thrombus. Additionally, endothelial loss at the site of the stent has been implicated in the development of neointimal hyperplasia at the stent situs. Accordingly, rapid re-endothelialization of the arterial wall with concomitant endothelialization of the body fluid or blood contacting surfaces of the implanted device is considered critical for maintaining vasculature patency and preventing low-flow thrombosis.
At present, most endoluminal stents are manufactured of stainless steel, which is known to be thrombogenic. In order to reduce the thrombogenicity of the stainless steel and to maintain sufficient dimensional profiles for catheter delivery, most stents minimize the metal surface area that contacts blood, in order to minimize thrombus formation after implantation. Thus, in order to reduce the thrombogenic response to stent implantation, as well as reduce the formation of neointimal hyperplasia, it would be advantageous to increase the rate at which endothelial cells form endothelium proximal and distal to the stent situs, migrate onto and provide endothelial coverage of the luminal surface of the stent which is in contact with blood flow through the vasculature.
Stent-grafts are essentially endoluminal stents with a discrete covering on either or both of the luminal and abluminal surfaces of the stent that occludes the open spaces, or interstices, between adjacent structural members of the endoluminal stent. It is known in the art to fabricate stent-grafts by covering the stent with endogenous vein or a synthetic material, such as woven polyester known as DACRON, or with expanded polytetrafluoroethylene. Additionally, it is known in the art to cover the stent with a biological material, such as a xenograft or collagen. A primary purpose for covering stents with grafts is to reduce the thrombogenic effect of the stent material. However, conventional grafts are not a complete solution to enhancing the healing response of the devices.
Heretofore, the art has not provided 1) a graft fabricated of biocompatible metals or of biocompatible materials which exhibit in vivo biological and mechanical responses substantially the same as biocompatible metals (hereinafter referred to as “metal-like materials”); 2) a stent-graft device in which a structural component, or stent, and a graft component are each fabricated of metal or metal-like materials; and 3) a stent-graft-type device in which a structural support, such as a stent, defines openings which are subtended by a web, with both the stent and the web being formed as a single, integral, monolithic structure and fabricated of metals or of metal-like materials, this particular embodiment is hereinafter referred to as a “web-stent.”
Graft Embodiment
As used herein the term “Graft” is intended to indicate any type of tubular member which exhibits integral columnar and circumferential strength and which has openings which pass through the thickness of the tubular member.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a graft member is formed as a discrete thin sheet or tube of biocompatible metals or metal-like material. A plurality of openings is provided which pass transversely through the graft member. The plurality of openings may be random or may be patterned. It is preferable that the size of each of the plurality of openings be such as to permit cellular migration through each opening, without permitting fluid flow there through. In this manner, blood cannot flow through the plurality of openings, but various cells or proteins may freely pass through the plurality of openings to promote graft healing in vivo. In accordance with another aspect of the inventive graft embodiment, it is contemplated that two graft members are employed, with an outer diameter of a first graft member being smaller than the inner diameter of a second graft member, such that the first graft member is concentrically engageable within a lumen of the second graft member. Both the first and second graft members have a pattern of a plurality of openings passing there through. The first and second graft members are positioned concentrically with respect to one another, with the plurality of patterned openings being positioned out of phase relative to one another such as to create a tortuous cellular migration pathway through the wall of the concentrically engaged first and second graft members. In order to facilitate cellular migration through and healing of the first and second graft members in vivo, it is preferable to provide additional cellular migration pathways that communicate between the plurality of openings in the first and second graft members. These additional cellular migration pathways may be imparted as 1) a plurality of projections formed on either the luminal surface of the second graft or the abluminal surface of the first graft, or both, which serve as spacers and act to maintain an annular opening between the first and second graft members that permits cellular migration and cellular communication between the plurality of openings in the first and second graft members, or 2) a plurality of microgrooves, which may be random, radial, helical, or longitudinal relative to the longitudinal axis of the first and second graft members, the plurality of microgrooves being of a sufficient size to permit cellular migration and propagation along the groove without permitting fluid flow there through, the microgrooves serve as cellular migration conduits between the plurality of openings in the first and second graft members.
Stent-Graft Embodiment
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a graft member may be formed as either a thin sheet of material or as a tubular member, and mechanically joined to cover a plurality of structural support members. The graft member may be used to cover either a luminal or abluminal surface, or both, of an endoluminal device.
A stent-graft in accordance with the present invention may be formed by conjoining a discrete graft member with a plurality of structural support members, such as a stent, by mechanically joining the graft member to regions of the plurality of structural support members. Alternatively, a stent-graft may be formed by first forming, such as by vacuum deposition methods or by etching a pre-existing material blank, a graft member as a contiguous thin sheet or tube which projects outwardly from at least one aspect of the plurality of structural members. The thin sheet is then everted over the structural members and brought into a position adjacent a terminal portion of the plurality of structural members such that it covers one or both of the putative luminal or abluminal surfaces of the plurality of structural members. The graft member is then mechanically joined at an opposing end, i.e., the putative proximal or the putative distal end of the plurality of structural members.
The stent-graft is formed entirely of a metal or metal-like material, which, as opposed to using conventional synthetic polymeric graft materials, the inventive graft material exhibits improved healing response.
Web-Stent Embodiment
In accordance with one of the embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a stent-graft-type device, termed a “web-stent” in which there is at least one of a plurality of structural members that provide a primary means of structural support for the webbed-stent device. The plurality of structural members may be arranged in any manner as is known in the art of stent fabrication, e.g., single element forming a circle or ellipse, a single or plural elements which form a tubular diamond-like or undulating pattern, in which adjacent structural members are spaced apart forming open regions or interstices between adjacent structural members. In the present invention, the interstices or open regions between adjacent structural members are subtended by a web of material that is the same material or a material exhibiting similar biological and mechanical response as the material that forms the plurality of structural members. The web may be formed within all or a portion of the interstitial area or open regions between the plurality of structural support members.
Method of Making Graft, Stent-Graft and Web-Stent
Finally, the present invention provides a method of fabricating the graft, stent-graft and web-stent devices of the present invention. The inventive method consists of forming the device by vacuum deposition of a film, either as a planar sheet or as a tube, of a biocompatible material, such as nickel-titanium alloys. The thickness of the deposited material is determined by the particular embodiment being fabricated. After the deposited film is created, either additive or subtractive methodologies are employed to define: the structural members, the interstitial web regions, the graft regions and/or a plurality of openings through the deposited film. Alternatively, a pre-fabricated starting film of a biocompatible material, such as Nitinol, may be employed, and the stent-pattern formed by vacuum deposition methods or by conventional metal forming techniques, or by removing regions of the pre-fabricated film to form the interstitial regions of the web-stent device.
Where a graft member is being fabricated, the thickness of the deposited or pre-fabricated starting film may be less than that where a web-stent is being formed, due to the absence of structural members in the graft member. However, where a stent-graft or a web-stent is being fabricated, structural members may be formed by alternative methods. The structural members may be formed by additive techniques by applying a pattern of structural members onto a film, such as by vacuum deposition techniques or conventional metal forming techniques, such as laminating or casting. Second, subtractive or selective removal techniques may be employed to remove material from patterned regions on a film, such as by etching a pattern of interstitial regions between adjacent structural members until a thinner film is created which forms the web subtending the plurality of structural members. Where a pre-existing stent is employed as the structural members, obviously, the structural members do not need to be fabricated or formed.
In accordance with the best mode contemplated for the present invention, the graft, the plurality of structural members and the web are fabricated of the same or similar metals or metal-like materials. In order to improve healing response, it is preferable that the materials employed have substantially homogenous surface profiles at the blood or tissue contact surfaces thereof. A substantially homogeneous surface profile is achieved by controlling heterogeneities along the blood or tissue-contacting surface of the material. The heterogeneities that are controlled in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention include: grain size, grain phase, grain material composition, stent-material composition, and surface topography at the blood flow surface of the stent. Additionally, the present invention provides methods of making endoluminal devices having controlled heterogeneities in the device material along the blood flow or tissue-contacting surface of the device. Material heterogeneities are preferably controlled by using conventional methods of vacuum deposition of materials onto a substrate.
The surface of a solid, homogeneous material can be conceptualized as having unsaturated inter-atomic and intermolecular bonds forming a reactive plane ready to interact with the environment. In practice, a perfectly clean surface is unattainable because of immediate adsorption of airborne species, upon exposure to ambient air, of O, O2, CO2, SO2, NO, hydrocarbons and other more complex reactive molecules. Reaction with oxygen implies the formation of oxides on a metal surface, a self-limiting process, known as passivation. An oxidized surface is also reactive with air, by adsorbing simple, organic airborne compounds. Assuming the existence of bulk material of homogeneous subsurface and surface composition, oxygen and hydrocarbons may adsorb homogeneously. Therefore, further exposure to another environment, such as the vascular compartment, may be followed by a uniform biological response.
Current metallic vascular devices, such as stents, are made from bulk metals made by conventional methods, and stent precursors, such as hypotubes, are made by many steps that introduce processing aides to the metals. For example, olefins trapped by cold drawing and transformed into carbides or elemental carbon deposit by heat treatment, typically yield large carbon rich areas in 316 L stainless steel tubing manufactured by cold drawing process. The conventional stents have marked surface and subsurface heterogeneity resulting from manufacturing processes (friction material transfer from tooling, inclusion of lubricants, chemical segregation from heat treatments). This results in formation of surface and subsurface inclusions with chemical composition and, therefore, reactivity different from the bulk material. Oxidation, organic contamination, water and electrolytic interaction, protein adsorption and cellular interaction may, therefore, be altered on the surface of such inclusion spots. Unpredictable distribution of inclusions such as those mentioned above provide an unpredictable and uncontrolled heterogeneous surface available for interaction with plasma proteins and cells. Specifically, these inclusions interrupt the regular distribution pattern of surface free energy and electrostatic charges on the metal surface that determine the nature and extent of plasma protein interaction. Plasma proteins deposit nonspecifically on surfaces according to their relative affinity for polar or non-polar areas and their concentration in blood. A replacement process known as the Vroman effect, Vroman L., The importance of surfaces in contact phase reactions, Seminars of Thrombosis and Hemostasis 1987; 13(1): 79-85, determines a time-dependent sequential replacement of predominant proteins at an artificial surface, starting with albumin, following with IgG, fibrinogen and ending with high molecular weight kininogen. Despite this variability in surface adsorption specificity, some of the adsorbed proteins have receptors available for cell attachment and therefore constitute adhesive sites. Examples are: fibrinogen glycoprotein receptor IIbIIIa for platelets and fibronectin RGD sequence for many blood activated cells. Since the coverage of an artificial surface with endothelial cells is a favorable end-point in the healing process, favoring endothelialization in device design is desirable in implantable vascular device manufacturing.
Normally, endothelial cells (EC) migrate and proliferate to cover denuded areas until confluence is achieved. Migration, quantitatively more important than proliferation, proceeds under normal blood flow roughly at a rate of 25 μm/hr or 2.5 times the diameter of an EC, which is nominally 10 μm. EC migrate by a rolling motion of the cell membrane, coordinated by a complex system of intracellular filaments attached to clusters of cell membrane integrin receptors, specifically focal contact points. The integrins within the focal contact sites are expressed according to complex signaling mechanisms and eventually couple to specific amino acid sequences in substrate adhesion molecules (such as RGD, mentioned above). An EC has roughly 16-22% of its cell surface represented by integrin clusters. Davies, P. F., Robotewskyi A., Griem M. L. Endothelial cell adhesion in real time. J. Clin. Invest. 1993; 91:2640-2652, Davies, P. F., Robotewski, A., Griem, M. L., Qualitative studies of endothelial cell adhesion, J. Clin. Invest. 1994; 93:2031-2038. This is a dynamic process, which implies more than 50% remodeling in 30 minutes. The focal adhesion contacts vary in size and distribution, but 80% of them measure less than 6 μm2, with the majority of them being about 1 μm2, and tend to elongate in the direction of flow and concentrate at leading edges of the cell. Although the process of recognition and signaling to determine specific attachment receptor response to attachment sites is incompletely understood, regular availability of attachment sites, more likely than not, would favorably influence attachment and migration. Irregular or unpredictable distribution of attachment sites, that might occur as a result of various inclusions, with spacing equal or smaller to one whole cell length, is likely to determine alternating hostile and favorable attachment conditions along the path of a migrating cell. These conditions may vary from optimal attachment force and migration speed to insufficient holding strength to sustain attachment, resulting in cell slough under arterial flow conditions. Due to present manufacturing processes, current implantable vascular devices exhibit such variability in surface composition as determined by surface sensitive techniques such as atomic force microscopy, X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy and time-of-flight secondary ion mass spectroscopy.
There have been numerous attempts to increase endothelialization of implanted stents, including covering the stent with a polymeric material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,911), imparting a diamond-like carbon coating onto the stent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,573), covalently binding hydrophobic moieties to a heparin molecule (U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,588), coating a stent with a layer of blue to black zirconium oxide or zirconium nitride (U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,951), coating a stent with a layer of turbostratic carbon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,247), coating the tissue-contacting surface of a stent with a thin layer of a Group VB metal (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,463), imparting a porous coating of titanium or of a titanium alloy, such as Ti—Nb—Zr alloy, onto the surface of a stent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,670), coating the stent, under ultrasonic conditions, with a synthetic or biological, active or inactive agent, such as heparin, endothelium derived growth factor, vascular growth factors, silicone, polyurethane, or polytetrafluoroethylene, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,507), coating a stent with a silane compound with vinyl functionality, then forming a graft polymer by polymerization with the vinyl groups of the silane compound (U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,908), grafting monomers, oligomers or polymers onto the surface of a stent using infrared radiation, microwave radiation or high voltage polymerization to impart the property of the monomer, oligomer or polymer to the stent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,299).
Thus, the problems of thrombogenicity and re-endothelialization associated with stents have been addressed by the art in various manners which cover the stent with either a biologically active or an inactive covering which is less thrombogenic than the stent material and/or which has an increased capacity for promoting re-endothelialization of the stent situs. These solutions, however, all require the use of existing stents as substrates for surface derivatization or modification, and each of the solutions result in a biased or laminate structure built upon the stent substrate. These prior art coated stents are susceptible to delaminating and/or cracking of the coating when mechanical stresses of transluminal catheter delivery and/or radial expansion in vivo. Moreover, because these prior art stents employ coatings applied to stents fabricated in accordance with conventional stent formation techniques, e.g., cold-forming metals, the underlying stent substrate is characterized by uncontrolled heterogeneities on the surface thereof. Thus, coatings merely are laid upon the heterogeneous stent surface, and inherently conform to the topographical heterogeneities in the stent surface and mirror these heterogeneities at the blood contact surface of the resulting coating. This is conceptually similar to adding a coat of fresh paint over an old coating of blistered paint; the fresh coating will conform to the blistering and eventually, blister and delaminate from the underlying substrate. Thus, topographical heterogeneities are typically telegraphed through a surface coating. Chemical heterogeneities, on the other hand, may not be telegraphed through a surface coating but may be exposed due to cracking or peeling of the adherent layer, depending upon the particular chemical heterogeneity.
The current invention entails creating materials specifically designed for manufacture of grafts, stents, stent-grafts and other endoluminal devices. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the manufacture of grafts, stents, stent-grafts and other endoluminal devices is controlled to attain a regular, homogeneous atomic and molecular pattern of distribution along their surface. This avoids the marked variations in surface composition, creating predictable oxidation and organic adsorption patterns and has predictable interactions with water, electrolytes, proteins and cells. Particularly, EC migration is supported by a homogeneous distribution of binding domains that serve as natural or implanted cell attachment sites, in order to promote unimpeded migration and attachment. Based on observed EC attachment mechanisms such binding domains should have a repeating pattern along the blood contact surface of no less than 1 μm radius and 2 μm border-to-border spacing between binding domains. Ideally, the inter-binding domain spacing is less than the nominal diameter of an endothelial cell in order to ensure that at any given time, a portion of an endothelial cell is in proximity to a binding domain.